A Fire Inside
by livefastdietooyoung
Summary: Blame for Dumbledore's death falls on Harry as the whole of the wizarding community turns their back on him. Harry then turns to the dark side, when nobody else cares for his power, Voldemort takes him in and teaches him as his apprentice. Rated M just
1. Chapter 1

It started slow. An angry look here and there, the odd spat out insult as he walked down the street. However, that quickly snowballed into daily verbal assaults and constant dirty looks, the Daily Prophet posting daily insults and accusations.

Harry had, had enough. He had, had all that he could take, and in his mind, the world was going to regret the day it turned on Harry Potter.

Voldemort sat in his thrown. He sat in his castle in a dense forested island off the coast of Britain. He was in a very dark room, lit by the fire in front of him, where his beloved pet snake lay. "Ah, Nagini," the snake moved slightly as she listened to her master, "great hatred our little Potter is feeling; great hatred indeed. The Wizarding world betrayed him. I can feel his pain, it is comparable to what I was feeling when I turned, when I had learned of my past, of my father who deserted my mother. Nagini, I feel we will be hearing from Mr. Potter very soon." Nagini hissed happily and returned to her spot by the fire.

Harry awoke with his goals clear to him. He would send a message to Lord Voldemort. He would join him in creating a new world. A world with purebred wizards, although he knew that was not necessarily what he wanted. Perhaps if he worked hard he could convince Voldemort to at least allow half bloods in the world.

Harry walked over to his dresser in his cupboard and he pulled out some parchment, a quill, and some ink. He began to write,

Dear Voldemort,  
I have grown tired of the world I live in. They don't trust me, they treat me as filth. I wish to join your forces and create a new world, one cleaner and better than the one we currently live in. I understand if you do not accept this, if you do not, I will not fight for either side, but step aside and let you begin your reign, as I know it will be greater than I could ever imagine.  
Yours in Obedience,  
Harry Potter.

That felt like it kissed his ass enough, I think he'll like that, Harry thought to himself as he walked over to Hedwig and attached the letter to her leg, "Take this to Lord Voldemort." Hedwig stayed for a split second and stared into Harry's eyes, then she abruptly took off into the morning sky.

Harry figured he'd get a fairly fast reply from Voldemort and so he started to pack his things in his trunk and began to write a departure note for the Dursleys.

Voldemort awoke to a pure white owl tapping on his castle window. He hastily got out of bed and allowed the owl entry. The owl stuck out it's leg and gave Voldemort the letter to which his leg was attached. Voldemort read the letter, his eyes grew more and more delighted as he read on. Voldemort quickly put the letter down and wrote a reply.

Dear Harry,  
I see that you have finally come to your senses. I will meet you just out of Hogsmeade about one hundred yards North of the Shrieking Shack in two days from now. I look forward to teaching you to tap into the magical power I know you have. I am sure that you have not been instructed on how to use it thus far, and so it will be a good first lesson. Bring all of your possessions and prepare for a long journey, as I will need to appraise your intentions.  
Your Leader,  
Voldemort

This should do it, he hastily attached the letter to the owls leg and set her free out his window. He then got changed into his favourite robes and prepared himself for the great day of preparation that lay ahead. He must organize a meeting of the Death Eaters two days from now, as they will want to know that young Potter has joined their effort.

Harry heard a familiar tap at the window and walked towards it to let Hedwig in. She looked completely disgruntled and pecked him hard on his forehead as he retrieved the letter attached to her leg. "Ow!" He shouted, but quickly remembered he was trying to be somewhat sneaky about his leaving, and so he quieted down immediately. "That hurt you ruddy bird." She looked at him genuinely offended and sat on her perch with her back towards him, Harry rolled his eyes at her and began to read the letter. He was pleased with it's contents and began plans to meet Voldemort in two days, he decided it would be best for him to leave on the day he was to meet Voldemort if he didn't want the others to find him.

Two Days Later

Harry hastily shrunk his luggage, he had become 17, legal age, a week ago, and apparated to Hogsmeade, where he begun his trek to the Shrieking Shack. Once he arrived he performed his compass spell and the wand pointed him North. So he began to walk, he decided he'd walk as long as he had to before he found Voldemort. It wasn't long before he recognized a dark hooded figure in the distance. He walked up to him silently and stood in front of him.

"I have waited a long time for this Potter. As you most likely know I have been studying you for a very long time."

"Yes, master, I'd like to say the same, but I cannot, as it is only recently that I understood the disgusting state our Wizarding world is in."

"Yes, I see that, hold out your forearm Potter." Harry did just that as he had the Dark Mark charred into his skin. Harry did not even wince, the Dark Lord seemed impressed with this. "Great courage you have, but also great stubbornness, and a strong will. It will indeed be interesting working with you."

"I will try my best to please you my lord." Voldemort merely smiled as he begun t lead Harry into the close by forest where they would apparate to the castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Voldemort arrived at the castle, where Voldemort immediately got Harry new robes. These robes were longer and had a larger hood.

"Easier to walk around in public without being recognized." Voldemort said simply. Harry nodded, but kept silent. "Your first lesson will start immediately, in the art of Legilimency, the skill of reading another's mind."

"As opposed to Occlumency, the art of protecting your mind."

"You have tried this before?"

"Not Legilimency my Lord, just Occlumency, I was never very good at it." Harry told him.

"Ah, yes, my servant Snape 'attempted' to teach you it I suppose?" Harry nodded, "well than you should know that I told him to make sure he did not succeed in teaching it to you, I told him to make sure you thought it was impossible for you to succeed at it." Harry did not know how to respond to this so he kept silent. "Now just relax and listen to what I say." Harry nodded, and the lesson began.

"Harry I want you to do at least two hours of spell training a day. You will find spell books in the library, it is downstairs behind the portrait of the flaming book."

"Yes my Lord."

"You are dismissed, I will also have private lessons with you for three hours a day, until I see fit. These lessons will begin at ten o-clock in the morning everyday except for weekends, which I expect you to study spells all five hours."

"Thank you my Lord, I will." Voldemort did his best attempt at smiling, but it turned out to be a less aggravated scowl.

"You did well today Harry, training you will be most promising." Harry bowed to Voldemort. "Your living quarters are down the hall, all of your possessions are already there, and I believe your owl has arrived as well."

"Thank you my Lord, I look forward to our training session tomorrow." Harry left and walked straight into his bedroom, where his lesson proved quite draining and he fell to a deep sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning to find the Daily Prophet at the foot of his bed. I didn't know Voldemort got the Daily Prophet delivered. It seemed very illogical for Voldemort to receive this paper, seeing as it would obviously give away his lair. But then again, it also allows him to know what the Ministry of Magic is telling the people of the Wizarding world about himself and his forces. Unfortunately it also let Harry know what the Ministry thought of him.

Potter Disabled in Fear of He Who Must Not Be Named

Harry potter, the now 17 year old boy, has now been proven to be at the site of Dumbledore's death. Frozen with fear, it appears he did nothing to save his 'dear old friend.' What does this mean? Well this could mean one of two things. Number one, Harry Potter is not the courageous boy we have been told about, and he has not defeated and accomplished the number of tasks we have heard of or, number two, Harry Potter was part of the plot, and knew Dumbledore was going to be killed, and in not helping him, theoretically killed our dear friend Dumbledore.  
Rita Skeeter

Their friend? Dumbledore their friend? Rita and some people of the Ministry hated Dumbledore, including the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. Their friend; and what is this about him not being courageous? Not having done the things they had been told he had, of course he had saved the philosopher's stone, yes he had beaten the basilisk, he had indeed witnessed the return of Voldemort, he had fought at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. As well, at the time he had not joined Voldemort's forces, which was what she was just hinting in that piece. However now he had, and the world will curse the day it turned on Harry Potter.

Throughout the next few months Harry studied with Voldemort, and individually in the library. Voldemort had successfully taught him the art of Legilimency, however Harry had also taught himself Occlumency, he figured it might come in handy sometime. Voldemort had also taught Harry how to use magic without his wand, how to conjure a Dark Mark, as well as the unforgivable curses, and a number of different cutting, suffocating and burning curses. Harry studied, aside Occlumency, transfiguration of objects into a number of weapons, potions, including a number of corrosives and some on-contact poisons, Divination, however he could only get good enough so that he would know when something bad or good was about to happen, and last he taught himself a few stronger binding and stunning charms. It was now the end of November and he was due to report back to Voldemort, as he had been studying alone for the past few weeks. Harry walked down the hall into Voldemort's throne room and stood silently waiting to be addressed.

"Ah, Harry. I have been awaiting your arrival. It is now time to address the Death Eaters and show them what they have been waiting for, for a long time."

"And what is that master?"

"That our greatest enemy has become our ally." Harry bowed to Voldemort and followed him into the backyard, where he put his hood up and stood next to his master in the centre of a circle of Death Eaters.

"My followers, I have called to you today to bring you great news. One of our greatest enemies has joined in the fight against The Order."

"Harry Potter will not know what hit him sir?" Harry recognized this voice, Draco Malfoy.

"Quite to the contrary Malfoy." At this Voldemort pulled down Harry's hood to a chorus of shocked gasps.

"This cannot be true master, he has fought against us for so long, so persistently." This, was a voice he knew ha had heard before, but where? He looked in the direction and was dumbstruck. Rufus Scrimgeour? The Minister of Magic? He's a Death Eater? There's something wrong with this, is that why he wanted to have Harry come into the ministry once in a while? To maybe have an opportunity on his life? To kill him?

"Ah yes, but as you have noticed, the Wizarding world is not very trusting in Harry. In fact, I believe they blame him for Dumbledore's death. Isn't that right Harry?"

"It is true master." What was this? Suddenly he was finding himself to be resisting Voldemort. Why? At the mention of Dumbledore's name, he felt something very strong, guilt, not because the world blamed him for Dumbledore's death, but because he knows how Dumbledore would have felt to see him in the centre of a Death Eater circle, without fighting at all.

"I called you all for two purposes. One, to introduce you to my new apprentice, and two, to inform you that Harry does have permission from me to kill any one of you if he finds you to be betraying us, or if he finds you to be incompetent.

"Us, sir?" Came a question from one of the other, non distinguishable Death Eaters.

"Yes, Harry and I." And with that Harry and Voldemort left up to the castle, to head in for a nights rest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat by on the side of his bed. _Why am I doing this?_ He thought, _it's too late now, it's not like you can walk away from Voldemort without a fight._ Harry sighed, _or a death._ He walked over to his desk and looked in despair at the photo of Ginny. The photo had been taken just after he had asked her out in her fifth year, his sixth. They looked extremely happy together. _What would she think now?_ He thought, _she'd probably think me a coward, that I gave in under the pressure. Well that's not true. I must find a way…_ And with that, Harry began to write a letter…

Harry cantered over to his window, where Hedwig was perched and tied the letter to her leg, he whispered in her ear, and she left. Harry felt his spirit lighten and suddenly, a sharp pain. A very sharp pain, just below his heart, in his center, close to his stomach, was a serious pain. He fell to the floor.

Harry awoke with a replenished feeling. Still lying on the floor he reached around for his glasses. Once he found them, he got up and looked around. He was still in his room. He lifted his shirt to find a peculiar marking on his skin, where the pain had come from. (A/N to see it, go tomy page, there will be a link there) It seared in angry pain. Immediately Harry ran down to the library and began searching through the books, '_star…__ star_**Star!'** He read the page and almost fell to the floor at what it said.

The Star of Falandere

Named after the great wizard Marley Falandere, who discovered the mark just below his ribs in a rather sudden matter. Many people considered him to be insane, due to his claims of odd 'visions' soon after the mark appeared. When examined by the Healers and Medi-witches at St. Mungo's no magical qualities were found to be present.

'_Visions?'_ he thought, '_that's strange, very odd indeed… But if he experienced them, then that means…'_ He jogged up the stairs to his room, where he laid down on his bed, immediately he found himself in an induced sleep.

_He looked around; people were staring at him, like he was a sideshow freak. Then he realized, these were not people… These were death eaters! He spun around and saw Voldemort looking at him, expecting him to do something, he looked in front of himself again, and then looked down, where he saw a figure at his feet, a girl, a red-headed girl. Ginny! What was I doing to her? Why was I doing it, he tried to lift his hand, but it was heavier than he expected, he looked down at it and caught a brief glimpse of himself in his sword. His face was heavily worn, he had scars over both eyes, and his hair was considerably longer. His eyes were, empty._

Harry jolted awake and lay on his bed breathing heavily in his sweat-drenched bed. _What was that? Was that… No… It couldn't be…. Would I… Kill… Ginny?_ He thought to himself, _no, of course he wouldn't he loved her, and what were his scars from, they were perfectly made… he_ was startled by a tap at his window, Hedwig had returned. He rushed to the window and opened it hastily, he grabbed the letter roughly from Hedwig's leg. Hedwig ruffled her feathers indignantly and sat with her back to him in a corner.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry but I cannot tell you how I feel right now, because I don't even know. The whole wizarding world knows where you have gone, what you have done. I do not know if I can ever forgive you for that. I cannot join you in your plot, because I do not understand your way of thinking, and I have no idea what your real motives are, I wish to speak with you, but I cannot do it in writing, as it is too easily intercepted._

_Wish to see you soon,_

_Ginny_

He was somewhat surprised, but deep down, he knew she would refuse, right now his plan was too shaky, too undefined, too, unrealistic. _Still,_ he thought, _I will go through with it._ With that, he trudged down to the library, again, to look at the maps.

After an hour of looking at maps of the world, he found that there was a rather large amount of ocean off the coast of Russia that he could manage to craft an island on. He took out some parchment, and wrote down the co-ordinates, he then took some more parchment and began to write.

_Voldemort_

_I will be taking a leave of approximately two months for study, I wish the ut-most privacy, as it is important that I am left alone._

_Harry_

Harry beckoned Hedwig, who came slowly, he grabbed her hastily and shoved the letter into a band on her foot. "Take this to Voldemort." She looked back at him in disgust and flew off.

Harry leapt to his feet and apperated to the train station, he then proceeded to the muggle airport, where he purchased tickets to Russia, the flight left in an hour.

Harry looked around the airport and was amused at what he saw, moving sidewalks, and staircases, he was quite glad that as a wizard he could apparate where he wanted to go, however he had never been to Siberia and so, he walked to his airplane port.

Harry got on the plane and sat in his seat, which was abnormally close to this overweight man. When it came time for the food, the man proceeded to attempt to put the table down, which came out of the armrest, most peculiar. However, the table could not get down over his stomach, and Harry could not help himself, he started to laugh hysterically, which didn't do him much good, he had already been pointed out as different, and so laugh at 'nothing' did not help.

He got off in Russia and took a train to its northern most point, where he conjured a ship and made his way out to sea, when he was about 100 miles out from the coast, he began to conjure the island. Everything from weather conditioning to what it was made of, to how big it was, was decided and he forced all of his power into the sea, which seemed to burp loudly and when Harry opened his eyes, there was his island, a large, warm island. He 'built' (and by built I mean conjured) a make-shift shelter where he was to rest until tomorrow.

He awoke the next morning with a horrible crick in his neck, which he fixed quickly and began to conjure his wards, the island was soon protected by every ward known to man, at which time he decided it was time to build the shelters once that was finished, he conjured up some very productive gardens and farms. _Alright, Food, Shelter… Water!_ He conjured some distilleries, which ran by themselves, and decided he was all set. Tomorrow his precautions will be set in place.

The next day Harry apparated to the burrow, which he entered forcefully and apprehended everyone inside, he then brought them back to the island, he took a survey of who he had, he had Ron, Ginny, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Fred and George, and Hermione, he then proceeded to go back to Hogwarts and take Luna and Neville, whom he also brought back. Then he Brought Bill from Gringotts and Charlie from Romania, once it was all done, he awoke them all and sat them at the very large dining table. Judging by their angry glares, his plan was not evident, which he did not blame them for getting it, it still confused his sometimes.

"Alright, you have all been brought here against your will for a reason, there is going to be a revolution, and I do NOT want ANY of you hurt, and so, I have brought you all here." And with that, he dissapperated to Voldemort's headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a little bit of a shorter chapter, or at least it seemed like it when I wrote it, its quite fast paced, but I had updated my other two stories, so I figured I'd update this one as well. I had numerous requests for it, so I figured I'd do it before I got too busy again.

"Harry, you are back sooner than expected." Voldemort said snakily.

"Yes, it seems that my business has been taken care of for me."

"And what business was that?"

"I was going to Russia to kill a witch by the name of Belinda Robinson; she was plotting against us, in public, recruiting an army of her own. But if you cut off the snakes head the body falls suit."

"Wise words, good work, throughout this next little while it will be quite hectic, I'm afraid it is time to get this war underway, and we are making the first move, our first attack will be at the Ministry, then Gringotts, then Hogsmeade, and finally Diagon Alley, all in the same day. That's not all, that's only the magic world, we will also be attacking Muggle Parliament buildings, again same day, and we will make it all around the world. After that we will be lying low for about a week, a long time I know, then we will attack all transport centers. After this is done, we shall then begin attacking Muggle shopping centers and other gathering points. We will kill approximately 50 of the world's population in two weeks. I want you to have a plan for this by tomorrow, please, leave me and work on your plans." Harry left and made his way to his quarters where he immediately started working on his plans for the genocide.

The next day Harry hurried to Voldemort's quarters, as he was called. "Ah, Harry. I expect you have a plan for me?"

"Why yes, I do." Harry began to outline his plan, which included many things. For the Ministry, he decided to just demolish the building all together, killing all inside. Gringotts, he planned to reason with the Goblins, if they refused to join him, then he would blow up that building as well. As for Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, he had recently learnt a new killing spell, which emanated from the caster in a circular pattern until the command is called for it to end. For the Muggle buildings, they will be demolished as well. "I would also like to recommend the use of what the Muggles call a biological weapon."

"And what is that may I ask?"

"Well I would design or discover a disease of some kind, and create a pandemic. Killing everyone in its path, killing so fast, that they have no time to figure out a cure, I could make it react with muggle people, we can weed out the magical people ourselves."

"That is a very good idea; I think you should be the one to design the disease. I wish to have it sent to me tomorrow for testing."

"I will have it done by then."

The next day Harry went to Voldemort's quarters without being called, he actually waited for half an hour until Voldemort came in.

"Harry, here early today are we?"

"Yes, I could not wait to present to you my disease."

"Does your disease have a name?"

"Yes, it does although the muggles will use a different name for it; I have called it Klyptogarthrameil, KGM for short."

"Please, let me have the vial." Harry handed it to him.

"The disease only reacts with muggles, it kills within 15 minutes, and spreads through any human contact, and it does not affect animals other than humans, although they can carry it. The disease starts as a cough, but quickly progresses into a violent vomiting and finally bleeding out from the mouth, blood which comes from the lungs."

"Most gruesome, I like it."

"Thank you. I have more vials where that came from I figure I will put one loose in every country."

"That is a good idea, but first let me test it, I have some muggles that wondered in this morning, care for some entertainment?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Harry and Voldemort watched as three muggles were brought in, and three muggles died, it worked just as Harry said it would.

"Well, that worked well, I expect you to have all of the vials distributed by tomorrow." Harry nodded and left. Harry then traveled all over the world, distributing the disease to farmers stock and occasionally sleeping people. Once done, he traveled back into Voldemort's quarters.

"It is done."

"Very good, tomorrow we shall start planning for our attacks on important buildings."

"If I may suggest, I would like to propose we demolish all of the buildings at once, except Gringotts of course."

"Why would you want that?"

"Well, if we do it that way, people won't have time to prepare. I also suggest we send out a message to all of the people in the wizarding world, directly after the attacks, letting them know that either they can join us, or be killed, tell them that we aren't afraid to use brute force, and it will be applied without any second thought or second chances."

"Good ideas, I will present them to the Death Eaters tomorrow. For now, leave me, I must think." Harry nodded and left.

The next day Harry and Voldemort met with the Death Eaters, they presented their plans, at which point each Death Eater was assigned to a specific building they were to rig with muggle TNT, that would go off with a magic signal, after it was all done, they all proceeded into the meeting hall, where they blew up the buildings and started talking to the world by a kind of video that transmits to the sky in any one particular area.

"Yes, it is me Voldemort; this is all my doing, but not mine alone. My apprentice, you may have heard of him, his name is Harry Potter, he was the one who planned all of this. So I shall let him speak, for he knows more about the happenings." Harry stepped over.

"Hello people of earth, I say this because the muggles are seeing this too. To all of the muggles out there, or non-magic folk, you are currently being infected with a disease, there is no use in trying to cure it; it kills quickly, fifteen minutes to be exact. As for the magic folk, you are now faced with a choice; all of the people in the buildings we just destroyed are indeed dead. However, you can make a decision, one that the muggles cannot, you can join us, become part of our new world. If you choose not to become a part of this revolution, you will be killed, no exceptions. The rest of the killing will take place tomorrow; you have until then to decide." They ended the message.

"Well, I'm off I need to go and threaten the goblins at Gringotts."

"May I suggest you take a couple of Death Eaters with you?"

"Alright."

"Malfoy, Scrimgeour, and Snape, you're with Harry."

"Thank you, I shalt not be long." Harry apparated off to Gringotts, which did not take long, the goblins agreed to join them, but not until all of the fighting is over. Snape and Scrimgeour apparated back to the lair quickly, but Harry asked Malfoy to stay behind.

"Malfoy, have you not always wanted power?" He nodded. "Well then, this is going to be the opportunity of a lifetime."


End file.
